


Routines and behaviours

by Aces_and_Roses



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (technically since I mentioned a microwave), Gen, Modern AU, and they love each other, they're just such good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aces_and_Roses/pseuds/Aces_and_Roses
Summary: There were certain… unspoken compromises Hamid and Sasha had started to make when they moved in together. Not rules, per se, just certain behaviours and routines they had both realised they needed if their arrangement was going to work.





	Routines and behaviours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowningInStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/gifts).

> For the silent ways to say I love you prompt: Leaving a plate of food in the microwave for when they have a late shift

There were certain… unspoken compromises Hamid and Sasha had started to make when they moved in together. Not rules, per se, just certain behaviours and routines they had both realised they needed if their arrangement was going to work. And Hamid was fine with that. In fact, he was happy to do it; he liked living with Sasha - it was nice to have her around, so of course he was more than willing to do (or not do) what was necessary to make sure she was as comfortable as he was. Some of the compromises were for his benefit, too, so he could hardly complain.

For example, Hamid had learned very early on in their new living arrangements that he should never, ever, try to wake Sasha up using any sort of physical contact. The one and only time he’d properly tried, before he’d realised what a bad idea it was, she hadn’t… reacted well (and Hamid had the black eye to prove it). Not that he blamed her in the least, with everything that she’d been through. If he’d taken even a moment to think about it, he would have known not to try in the first place, and he fully believed that that was on him, not her. In return, Sasha had developed a habit of announcing herself whenever she entered a room in order to avoid startling him (especially when he was cooking. A startled Hamid and a sharp knife were a very, very bad combination).

Neither of them were perfect. Nobody is. There were times when Sasha forgot to warn him she’d come into the room, and Hamid would nearly jump out of his skin. There were others when Hamid reached out to wake her from a nap and had to jump backward to avoid her lashing out. He was never angry about it, and neither was she; they both knew that they were trying their best, and that was all either of them could ask for.

So, Hamid wasn’t mad that Sasha had missed dinner. It happened sometimes; she liked to take later shifts - preferred to work at night, when there were fewer people around - and sometimes those shifts got scheduled for the one or two nights a week that Hamid and Sasha had silently agreed that they’d eat together. There was nothing to be done about it, and Hamid honestly wasn’t surprised when one night, come the time when Sasha usually got home for dinner, she was absent (she rarely remembered to give him any idea of her work schedule anyway, so it wasn’t the first time that this had happened). He simply continued on with another unspoken part of their living together; he ate his meal, then served Sasha a plate (with extra protein, since she was usually exhausted when she got back from work, and that meant she was going to be starving). He took the plate and put it in the microwave and took a moment to write a quick note (‘Dinner,’ it read, and on a separate line, ‘You need to eat. Have a good sleep. Hamid.’) and attached it to the front, then went to his room and, eventually, to bed.

He knew she probably wouldn’t get home for hours yet, but at least she’d have a good meal ready for her when she did.

* * *

It had been an absolutely miserable shift, and Sasha herself felt equally miserable by the time she got home. The apartment was dark as she opened the door and slipped inside (which wasn’t surprising; it was almost four in the morning. Hamid had probably gone to bed hours ago). She didn’t bother turning on any lights; her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness just fine, and she didn’t want to risk waking Hamid.

She made her way silently to the kitchen, fully intending to just grab some water, and maybe a protein bar, before she inevitably collapsed face-first into her bed. When she entered the room, though, she noticed something out of place. A post-it note had been stuck to the door of the microwave, such a bright shade of yellow that it nearly glowed even in the darkened room. She plucked it off to read it, then pulled open the microwave. Inside was a plate of food; all her favourites (even some eel, which she knew Hamid didn’t particularly enjoy. He must have made it special for her), everything just the way she liked it.

A few minutes later, as she dug into her freshly reheated dinner, she made a mental note to thank Hamid in the morning (once he finally woke up, that is). Not in so many words, she knew herself well enough to know it wouldn’t come out right if she tried to say it. But somehow. Hamid would figure it out; he was good at reading her like that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at redactedquill if anyone wants to shoot me a prompt :)


End file.
